Sobre ruivos e escolhas
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Nós somos uma família, independente do que escolhemos ou do que fizemos. - Família Weasley - gen ficlete


_Prata no I Challenge Família Weasley_

* * *

**Sobre ruivos e escolhas**

**# um pequeno mundo para um caçador de dragões**

Quando Charlie subiu em uma vassoura pela primeira vez, ele sentiu como se pudesse carregar o mundo nas costas. A sensação de estar voando, de estar no controle e de liberdade, só era suplantada pelo poder de ter o Golden Snitch se debatendo entre os dedos.

O vento nos cabelos e o sol ultrapassando as nuvens era a imagem máxima de glória que o garoto conseguia imaginar.

Aos 12 anos, ele já não tinha nenhuma dúvida: se perguntassem o que ele gostaria de ser, com certeza ouviriam "Seeker". Essa era a sua maior certeza – e a crença absoluta em como as coisas sempre funcionavam melhor, quando estava em um _time_.

Era a disciplina, era a força de vontade; saber que jogar bem dependia de uma soma de fatos entrelaçados, que se iniciavam com a palavra companheirismo e terminavam em confiança.

Charlie tinha certeza de que seguiria a carreira no Quidditch – a despeito da mãe querer um filho no Ministério. Quando tinha 14 anos, não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse Quaffle, Bludgers e Snitch. E também tinha consciência de que era bom no que fazia porque gostava de fazer.

Sim, se perguntassem ao garoto quem era o seu ídolo, ele desfiaria nomes dos melhores jogadores – e não só dos campeões, mas também daqueles que tinham atitudes que ele considerava honradas.

Aos 15, Charlie já não conseguia mais ver onde o Quidditch poderia levá-lo. Ele conseguia entender que havia muito dele moldado pelo esporte, mas até onde ele iria por isso? A glória foi substituída pelas primeiras dúvidas de sua vida – mais precisamente, por uma dúvida que possuía escamas e soltava fogo, que ele havia visto numa feira no Diagon Alley.

E então, seu coração já não mais se segurava – aquele sentimento estranho que começou como curiosidade se tornou insuportável, e, pela primeira vez, ele não mais pensou em Quidditch quando imaginou um futuro para si mesmo.

Quando tinha 17, ele contou para o irmão que estava pensando em ir embora – e que o rumo era bem mais incerto do que o projetado sobre uma vassoura: ele queria trabalhar com dragões. Toda aquela disciplina, aquela liberdade, aquele sentimento de que ele fazia parte de algo maior poderia ser utilizado para uma coisa mais incrível e mais interessante do que um jogo. Billy não riu [na verdade, ele compreendeu que este seria o grande amor da vida de Charlie assim que o irmão terminou de contar].

Ele tinha 19, uma bolsa cheia de roupas e um punhado de sonhos enrolados na sua cabeça. Ele deu um beijo na mãe, um abraço no pai e nos irmãos e montou em uma vassoura com um objetivo totalmente diferente de todos os outros na sua vida. E a sensação foi absolutamente igual a todas as outras vezes em que ele voou.

Então, Charlie entendeu que, apesar de não mais sonhar em seguir como um jogador profissional, seu amor não estava sendo perdido ao todo: de certa forma, o Quidditch sempre faria parte dele.

Deixou a família para trás com a certeza de estar fazendo a escolha certa.

**# reflexos em um espelho quebrado**

Quando falavam neles, era sempre como se fossem uma entidade só: os gêmeos Weasley. Sem Fred e sem George. E eles nunca se importaram com isso. No fundo, eles mesmos se viam como um time – e nunca [_nunca!_] haveria nada se um não estivesse na companhia do outro.

As primeiras namoradas, o primeiro porre, o primeiro castigo, o primeiro plano pro futuro: absolutamente tudo se passava com Fred _e_ George, nunca no singular. E chegou um dia em que eles não pensaram mais nisso, porque não havia necessidade. Suas frases se completavam, seus pensamentos eram idênticos, seus trejeitos e a sua incapacidade de ficar fora de problemas.

Até que chegou a guerra. E eles sabiam que tomariam um partido. Também sabiam que isso lhes custaria alguma coisa. E, ao contrário de tudo o que ouviam, eles não estavam imersos em caos. Eles eram fugitivos, é verdade, mas, isso não os tornava assustados ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eles eram Fred e George Weasley – e até que um tivesse o outro, nada estaria fora do lugar.

Foi então que as coisas mudaram. Não foi a guerra em si – e na verdade, a hora da separação um dia chegaria mesmo. E, de repente, não era mais Fred e George. Não havia mais nenhuma dupla encrenqueira de cabelos ruivos, nenhum sorriso duplicado, nenhuma cópia real. Havia apenas um vazio estranho que não poderia ser preenchido por outra pessoa.

George até pensou na sua orelha desfigurada e em como sentira falta daquele pedaço de cartilagem. Mas, com Fred era diferente. Não era como se a falta dele pudesse ser ignorada – não era como se ele pudesse fechar os olhos e _não_ pensar em Fred. Porque ele estava ali, bem do outro lado do espelho. Ele estava ali, em cada pensamento, em cada gesto, em cada palavra.

Então, George sentiu raiva. Sentiu que as coisas não deveriam estar assim e que, se os dois não pudessem estar vivos, era errado um deles continuar. Porque era irreal e antinatural.

Como ele poderia continuar respirando enquanto o irmão não? Como ele poderia continuar comendo as comidas preferidas enquanto o irmão não? Como ele poderia continuar contando piadas enquanto o irmão não? Não era justo! [Eles haviam nascido juntos, crescido juntos – não deveriam continuar vivendo juntos, também? Não deveriam ter morrido juntos, no mínimo?]

Ele sentia raiva pelas suas escolhas, pelo passado, pelo futuro – ele sentia raiva por continuar ali e estar sendo consolado pelos outros que nunca entenderiam a dimensão dos acontecimentos. Nem mesmo a sua mãe, que sofria muito, conseguia entender.

E a falta de Fred começou a crescer como se fosse uma criança alimentada pela solidão. E não era saudade o que ele sentia. George sabia que agora era a raiva que tentaria ocupar o lugar do irmão na sua vida.

**# o homem dos óculos de tartaruga**

Arthur Weasley sentou na sua poltrona favorita perto da lareira da sala de estar. Lá fora, as nuvens deixavam o céu de início de noite melancólico e pesado. O Natal se aproximava mais uma vez, e era nisso que o homem pensava enquanto olhava através da janela.

Seus cabelos [os poucos que ainda restavam] estavam ficando cada ano mais brancos. Suas rugas já eram profundas, cravadas na pele em sinal de sofrimento. Havia algo de muito triste nele - algo que uma pessoa normal jamais notaria, porque Arthur Weasley era o homem mais bondoso e honrado que se poderia encontrar; nem mesmo para seus netos a dor parecia algo perceptível. Ele era apenas um homem velho sentado numa poltrona.

Mas, para Molly, aquele piscar lento, aquele olhar ao longe, aquelas olheiras sob os olhos - tudo isso fazia parte do doloroso processo de aceitação.

Ela [e somente ela] era capaz de perceber o peso da guerra sobre os ombros dele; ela [e somente ela] sofrera dor semelhante. Mas, ao contrário dela, Arthur jamais se perdoou por não ter impedido os filhos de entrar na guerra. Molly sabia o quanto Arthur se sentia responsável pela morte de Fred e pela tristeza que ela causaria a todos.

Só que havia uma serenidade em todo o seu sofrimento - algo que ele _precisou_ aprender durante toda a sua vida. Foi através da reputação de traidor de sangue, dos olhares avessos de pessoas que não aceitavam a sua filosofia de vida, a falta de dinheiro e o trabalho nunca valorizado no Ministério. Arthur aprendeu a ser sereno porque era a sua forma de encarar as guinadas da vida.

E a serenidade de Arthur era o seu alicerce. Mas, Molly sabia o quanto custava tudo aquilo. Ela se aproximou do marido e tocou em seu ombro. Deixou que as mãos escorregassem até as dele; estavam geladas.

- Venha, Arthur. Vamos dormir agora. Aqui está muito frio esta noite – e ela tentou puxa-lo, mas ele resistiu. – Vamos, homem! Amanhã é bem provável que as crianças cheguem para nos visitar e você precisa descansar. Você precisa dormir um pouco.

Ele soltou a mão de Molly, levou os dedos até o rosto para arrumar seus óculos [os mesmos de aro de tartaruga que ele nunca quis trocar] e sorriu torto para a esposa.

- Eu vou dormir quando morrer, Molly - e se encolheu um pouco mais contra a poltrona.

Molly sabia que era inútil qualquer tentativa de persuadi-lo: ele continuaria a noite toda com a sua vigília. O que ele tanto esperava Molly não tinha certeza.

E Arthur continuou lá por um bom tempo, olhando a neve cair, o fogo se extinguir e os sons da casa se acalmarem, até seus olhos se fecharem e sua cabeça pender para o lado, derrubando o óculos sobre o peito.

* * *

N/A: Miih, obrigada por ser uma beta chuchuzona ^^

Hum, eu sei que o cara dos óculos de tartaruga é o Percy, mas não encontrei nenhuma informação (não que me lembre, pelo menos) sobre os óculos do Sr. Weasley e me senti a vontade para descrevê-lo assim (oi, Igor hahahahahahahah).


End file.
